1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus having a correction ribbon and more particularly to a ribbon lifting mechanism for use in such printing apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
A prior printing apparatus of the type described has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid Open Application Ser. No. 55-135274, Publication No. 57-59796 opened for public inspection on Apr. 10, 1982. In this prior printing apparatus, a correction ribbon supporting frame and a printing ribbon supporting frame are supported so as to be turned about a single axis and a pair of electromagnets are provided for locating the correction ribbon and the printing ribbon at the printing position. A lifting cam is interposed between one of the electromagnets and the printing ribbon supporting frame so that the printing ribbon supporting frame is located at the printing position through action of the lifting cam when the associated electromagnet is excited. A control member, a swingable member and an engaging member are interposed between the lifting cam and the other electromagnet and a rotary member is interposed between the lifting cam and the correction ribbon support frame. When both of the electromagnets are excited, the correction ribbon is located at the printing position through action of the control member, swingable member, engaging member and lifting cam.
The above mentioned conventional printing apparatus, disadvantageously, contains a large number of parts and is complex in structure and construction. Hence, many problems are likely to occur during assembly, use and maintenance of the apparatus. Accordingly, unavoidable high consts of manufacture and maintenance result.